Perfect Brother
by MoonLightDaiyz
Summary: One-shot story for Kukai Nadeshiko and Nagihiko! Funny cross dressing! Read & Review. I'm just lazy with the summary today, sorry ...


"A-ACHOO!" exclaimed an ill female's voice. "Nagi …Nagi …" she whined. "NAGIHIKO!"

There was a sudden stampede of footsteps pounding against the wooden floorboards. A gentle yet tired out looking boy with long, silky violet colored hair, peered his head into the stuffy room. "Yes, Nade-chan?" he asked out of breath, with a weak smile.

"Big brother, Nagihiko …where *cough* are the tissues I asked for?" she asked her words naseled.

"Right here, Nadeshiko. I ran from store to store, until I found the _perfect_ box of Klinex tissues you asked for. Two-pli. Just like you wanted,"

"You're *cough, cough* so precious. You spoil me, big brother,"

"I can believe that," he mumbled under his breath. He handed her the box of tissues and started out the room.

"Wait, Nagihiko ..." she called after him, before he stepped completely out of the doorway. He turned with an irritated smile filling his face. "Just one more, *cough, cough* itsy-bitsy little thing," she smiled awkwardly.

"Yes? What could you possibly need...dear little sister of mine." he said through gritted teeth.

"Um...today, I was suppose -Achoo!- ...to accompany Souma-san ...a d-date. But, I'm stuck at home sick, and I couldn't possibly show up looking a complete mess ...so would you ...um-"

"NO! There's no way that I'm subbing in for you. I'm NOT dating another guy just because you can't make it. That's completely and utterly humiliating. I've already ran around mostly the whole town for you, and carried you up and down the stairs. I'm not doing this. So you can just forget it!"

"I was just going to ask you *cough, cough* to go meet him and tell him that we'll have to reshedule and go another time...but your idea is so much better! *cough, cough*" she clapped her hands together. Nagihiko sulked and mummured some curses under his breath.

"Please ..." she asked in an angelic way, while batting her long eyelashes. "..." Nagihiko stayed silent, his left eye twitching.

"Onee-san ...please for me. -Achoo!- It'll be so nice if you do. I'll always be fateful to you and it's just one day. Plus, we're twins so he'll never know," she pleaded. Nagihiko let out a tiring exhale. "Fine, but just this once." he pointed out.

Nadeshiko smiled, "Alright. You can borrow some of my clothing," she cheered.

"Do your worse ..." he stated defeatedly.

**~ X.X ~**

After a couple of _girl_ outfits, Nagihiko as 'Nadeshiko', finally was stylishly ready. He/She was dressed in a long and flowing lavender evening dress, that stopped just under his/hers knees. It was sleeveless at the arms and had three pink sakura bottons clinging to the front of the gown. Over his/hers shoulders was a puffy pink long sleeved sweater that was bottoned at the last five lavender sakura flowers. On his/hers feet was a pair of matching lavender heeled flats. And his/her hair was let halfway down with the top part being of a side ponytail.

"Aww *cough, cough*. You look absolutely beautiful! Just like the sister I've always wanted. I'm so *cough, cough* jealous of you, big brother. I was looking forward to wearing this outfit ...*cough, cough*, but you seem to work it better than me," Nadeshiko managed to compliment inbetween coughs. Nagihiko groaned loudly.

"Now. Lets' practice on my voice -Achoo!- It's going to be difficult to catch the girly, sugary essence of my harmonic soprano pitch. *cough, cough*"

"Hello, Souma-san. It's so nice to see you, hehehe," Nagihiko giggled superbly in an _excellent_ Nadeshiko Fujiaski voice. Nadeshiko blinked her eyes in astonishment. "Wow ...I mean! It still needs a bit of work and practice, but it'll do," she tried playing off her amazement. Nagihiko sweat dropped.

"Here's a picture of Kukai, so pay attention. *cough, cough* We're meeting in front of the fountain at Senju park. Although, 'I'm' running a bit late on schedule, he should still be there. Try to make up a little cute excuse for being tardy, okay?" (In this story Nagihiko's never met Kukai before. He's just heard alot about him from Nadeshiko.)

"Make an excuse. Senju park, right," Nagihiko nodded his head, still in Nadeshiko mode.

"I'm so proud of *cough, cough* you," the real Nadeshiko exclaimed, tackling Nagihiko for a hug. "Don't let little sister down," she said pushing him out the front door.

**x _Nagihiko as Nadeshiko POV _x**

"Rude much- Ung!" I exclaimed, as I ran into someone. I fell back onto the solid ground, my legs held close together in a girly manner.

"Nadeshiko ...are you alright?" a male's voice asked, helping me up. I grabbed the guys hand and stood to my feet. "Nothing's broken ...or torn," I joked, dusting myself off. I heard a low chuckle come from in front of me. I raised my head to find emerald green eyes, and a sportsy yet charming grin. Wait- I recognize his face from the picture Nadeshiko showed me not to long ago. This guys' ..."Kukai Souma." I stated startled.

"I didn't need a full name announcement, but okay ..." he chuckled once more. I giggled weakly. What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>After walking around chatting and buying me ice cream, we went to the movies to watch 'LoveStruck'. A total chick flick ...all guys' would bring his date to a movie like this, to prove and show the girl that he's at least a little sensitive or to get lucky -If this guys' even thinking of doing anything like that on me, it'll only end with an epic failed attempt plus a major needed surgery after I'm done with him.- . It's a guy thing.<p>

I almost ruined my cover by asking, "When's the action and fighting scenes coming in?" As a response Kukai just laughed it off. I gulped and turned my attention back onto the horror that was premiring in front of me. _She's so going to owe me big time, for this!_

"Wow. That was ...fun." I forced a smile, as we headed out of the movie complex. "I know that you probably rather have been doing something else, other than watching something like that," I faked a smile over to the brunette. He looked over to me and smiled. "It was worth it. Did you enjoy yourself, Nade-chan?"

"Yes, I did. Thank you, Kukai-kun."

"You are so cute. I really like your outfit by the way. It really suits you," I winced at the sudden 'compliment'. Do I really look _that_ feminine? _If he only knew..._

"Oh, this?" I giggled. "Why thank you, but I know it's not all that becoming," I gave him a weak playful shove. He chuckled. "I'm serious. Don't take this the wrong way, but it's sexy on you, Nadeshiko."

"Sexy! ? Now, that's going over the top a little bit, wouldn't you agree?" I stuttered. He sure knows how to work himself fast, with these types of things!

"I don't think so...I mean, if I were to just randomly sweep you off your feet like a princess and just plant a big wet one on you then...yeah, that'll probably be going a bit overboard," he thought. I flinched some more, and slowly creaked my head over to his direction. Now, I'm starting to feel relieved that Nadeshiko had gotten sick ...this guy has no boundaries ...he's like an untamed beast. Guys like him make me sick to my stomach!

I giggled slightly, "Oh, Souma-san ...why would you even say something like that."

"Never mind that. It was just some random thought. It wasn't like I was going to act on it or anything."

"Oh."

"Come on Nade-chan. You know me better than anyone ...I may be a flirty playboy at times and probably a little dense, but I'm not sleezy. I highly respect everyone, no matter what -even uptight dancers like you," he smiled, easing into my face.

I gulped and took a few shakey steps back from him. "You're a little too close, Souma-san,"

"Haha! Like always, you're still so shy. Even on a little friendly date like this," he chuckled, and ruffled the top of my head. "Aw, Kukai ...y-you're messing up my hair," I giggled. He stopped and grabbed my hand. I looked up over to him in surprise. Don't go getting any wrong ideas! I have to stay in character, as if I really am Nadeshiko! ...

"So where do you wanna go next?"

"G-go?"

"Yeah, this is a first date, Nade ...the guys' suppose to always treat the girl. It's the polite thing to do. Today, is all about you, Nadeshiko. Act like you're the most richest and wealthiest princess in the world, and I am your loyal servert," he bowed down to me. I glanced around to find that some people stopped walking and was staring at us. I blushed.

"K-Kukai ...y-you can get up now," I stuttered. "People are starting to stare," I whispered the last part.

"So? And I would care why?" he asked, standing to his feet. I was slightly taken aback by his sudden statemant. "I'm not dating these people-heck! I'm not even their entertainment, so why would I care the least about what they would think? I'm dating you and quite frankly that's all that matters right now, Nadeshiko." he placed his hand on top of my shoulder. I blinked and stared into his face.

"Kukai ...that's so sweet," I said softly.

"Heh, don't you go telling anybody," he smiled. I chuckled at his little joke. Okay ...maybe it's alright for Nadeshiko to date this guy ...and be ...in a relationship with him ...no matter how much I'll be against it. He seems like a pretty nice guy.

"So, where do you wanna go, my highness?" he asked dipping his head. A smile formed it's way into my face as I giggled a bit. "Why not, we go and have something to eat?"

"Terrific!" he exclaimed, and threw me on his back. An almost silent yelp escaped from me. "Onward to the nearest food joint!"

"K-Kukai! P-put me down!" I yelled. He just chuckled.

"A princess has no needs for walking," he grinned back to me. I blushed and started pouding on his back. "This is embarrassing! Please, put me down," I whinned.

"No can do, Nadeshiko-sama," he laughed, racing down the slightly busied sidewalks.

"Why add that kind of honorific?"

"Because deep down, I believe you were really meant to be of the princess and royal category. You, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, will always be of absolute royalty in my eyes."

"I am?"

"Yup! Always and forever," he chuckled. My face flushed. Is this the way he really thinks of my younger sister?

* * *

><p>I took slow and steady bites out of my chicken sandwhich that Kukai bought for me not to long ago. I blinked and glanced over to him, "What is it, Kukai-kun?"<p>

"Okay, let's just stop complete with the formalities. It's too boring and it's driving me crazy. Just ...call me 'Kukai', okay?"

"Mm, Kukai ...o-okay," I managed a smile and nodded my head, "Anyways, what were you staring at me for?"

"I was staring? Oh, my bad Nade ...I was lost in a little thought is all,"

"What? Is thinking not a strong point of yours?"

"Hey!"

I giggled at this and nonchaulantly took a quick sip from my beverage beside me.

"I'm just gonna ignore that, Nade-chan ..." He growled over from across the table to me; which lead me to laugh a little more, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"You better be. Well, anyways ...I was just thinking of how you're different around me than with the others at school,"

"Different? How?"

"You just ...I don't know; seem more calm, relaxed and more open when we're together, but when we're at school with our other friends ...you seem to close up some and only let people through your walls, just a pinch. I don't, I think I sound a little crazy and stalkerish,"

"Yeah, you sort of do, Kukai, hehehe,"

"Ouch, harsh Nadeshiko,"

"I was only kidding with you ...besides, I get what you mean, it's just I don't know ..." I trailed off. I got to think of what Nadeshiko would say during a conversation like this. Hmm ...she'll something really sappy and girly, that's for sure, but what?

"...I guess, that I'm just more comfortable when I'm with you, Kukai," I say.

He blinked and stared at me in complete silence for a few moments. I blinked and leaned over the table some, "Kukai?"

No answer.

"Kukai, please tell me that you're still with me ...you're not dead are you?"

He blinked and quickly shook his head, "What?"

"You had shut down for a bit. Is something wrong?"

"No-not at all, Nade-chan!" He forced a laugh. I gave him a preculiar stare, but shook it off. He sure is a weird one.

* * *

><p>The date agonizingly came to an enclose. Kukai and I were just standing in front of my home making small talk between each other.<p>

"I had a lot of fun, Kukai," I smiled up to him. He smiled back down to me, "Same here. I hope we could do something like this sometime."

"Mm," I nodded my head with a giggle and turned to open the huge black gates leading to my house, well until there was a pull of my arm that quickly caught me off guard. I gasped slightly, "Kuka-"

He cut me off by pressing his lips softly against my cheek. I stood frozen, slightly taken aback by this and blinked a couple of times. Kukai then raised himself from me and shot me a sporty smirk, "I wanted to kiss you on the lips, but this is our first date, after all. Maybe next time I will."

I blinked once more, "K-Kukai-"

"I'll see you tomorrow at school, Nadeshiko!" he called back to me as he jogged off. As soon as I was sure that he was good and gone, I slapped myself across the face, "IDIOT! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET A GUY KISS YOU?"

I stampeded into the home, startling some of the maids and servants.

"Nagi-chan is that you?" Nadeshiko asked me. I stomped passed her and sulked in a corner.

"Nagihiko ..."

"Not. A. Word." I growled and with that I heard my younger sister giggle from behind me, "What happened? It's not like he kissed you or anything,"

I flinched slightly and grumbled to myself.

Nadeshiko gasped and held her breath in, "Wait ...he _did_ kiss you didn't he? Oh my, hahaha!"

I winced at the stab to my heart and whipped my head over to Nade-chan, "I said shut up! We will _NEVER_ speak of this day _EVER_ again!"

"Hehehe, okay, okay ...Nagihiko and Kukai sitting in a tree-"

"Aren't sick people suppose to lay down and play dead? If not I can easily make that arranged!" I yelled as I shot up and started to chase my younger sister around the mansion with a murderous expression pierced through my face. I officially _hate_ being a perfect brother!


End file.
